S
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (S&M). Synopsis A boy, Sun, has to pay off a debt. He works by throwing Pyukumuku into the sea until he meets a girl. Just as he goes to finish, his "employers" arrive to check if Sun completed his job. However, the girl notices these people are actually cheating, so Sun makes his next move. Chapter Plot Through a video call, a man tries to have his Meowth look at the camera, but they disobey him. The man apologizes to his grandson, Sun, who is nevertheless fascinated to see his grandfather's Pokémon. His grandfather realizes these Meowth are not the ones that Sun can see in his region, whom Sun regards as quite refined. His grandfather mentions these Meowth have been raised in a royal family and became selfish for that reason. Sun is envious and wishes to visit his grandfather. A girl visits a beach with her Rotom. Exclaiming how colorful the surroundings are, including her tropical clothes, she concludes this does not suit her character. Either way, she decides to finish her delivery. Suddenly, someone warns her to watch out and is sprayed by a slush. The boy, Sun, apologizes, making the girl grossed out. Sun explains that slush came from Pyukumuku, who escaped his grasp. The girl ignores that, wanting compensation for her clothes. Sun is terrified he has to pay the girl. Sun explains that slush is a moisturizer for the skin, making it softer and smoother. The girl feels delighted for a moment, then throws Pyukumuku into Sun's face and still demands compensation. Sun explains she has to throw Pyukumuku into the sea as far as she can. The girl wonders what kind of a job is Pyukumuku chucking and is told the Pyukumuku scare tourists and need to be thrown back into the sea. He also explains the Pyukumuku stay in the place they love, even if they run out of food. Still, the girl is also curious why Sun has to work with a broken leg. He explains he has to repay his debt of one hundred million dollars. The girl is shocked, while Sun promises he will make it up to the girl. After throwing the last of Pyukumuku, Sun yells the beach is clean. Two people come to him, reminding that if the beach is not cleaned, they won't pay him. Sun states the beach is clean, so the man has his Pokémon search around. Just as it is clear there are no Pyukumuku around, the man goes to give Sun the payment. However, the woman holds a Pyukumuku, whose slush comes out. The man notes there is actually one and will not pay Sun. The man states the beach is Team Skull's property and tomorrow is a festival. Apparently, they were looking to make some deals with tourists and it would be a loss if there were Pyukumuku around. The man states Sun will have to throw Pyukumuku for the rest of his life, at half his payment, then changes his mind to 10% of his current payment. The girl is annoyed, wondering why Sun doesn't decline, since the woman actually took a Pyukumuku out of her pocket. Sun tries to shush the girl, who points the woman has slush on her hands. The man is angered and has his Pokémon attack the girl's face. The man notes how the attack broke his Pokémon's tail, which is Salandit. The man simply states Sun would pay off the medical bill he has. Sun is frustrated and uses his crutch to destroy the bandage he has, stating his leg has healed by now. Thus, he sends a Meowth. The man has Salandit attack Meowth, who deflects their attacks and retaliates with Pay Day. The people are terrified and run off, while Sun collects the coins, stating he can't work on the beach after this. The girl wonders if there was a point to sucking up to those people, which Sun confirms, but does not want to say what he needs the one million dollars for. Anyway, Sun decides to repay the girl by taking up her delivery, which is Sun's job. The girl states it has to be delivered to Professor Kukui's laboratory. Sun senses there is a rocky path ahead, so he clicks "Charge" on his device. A flash of light appears, causing Sun to be dressed differently, and a Tauros is summoned to his side. Next, Sun sends a Pokémon, Dollar, to dry the girl's clothes. Dollar emits a fire, which dries off the girl's clothes. She wonders if the nickname Dollar comes from the word blaze. Sun denies that, since it comes from (one hundred million) dollars. Sun makes a calculation, seeing the job he did was a minus, while using Pay Day is a plus for the money he needs to pay off. After saving the money, Sun goes on his Tauros, stating he is "Sun the Courier". Debuts Character *Sun *Moon *Sun's great-grandfather Pokémon *Meowth (Sun's; Alolan Form) *Litten (Sun's) *The girl's Rotom *Salandit *Pyukumuku Item *Pokédex (Alolan) Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 1 chapters